


Wow

by Doctorwhofangirl101



Category: (Touched on) harry Potter, Doctor Who, Good Omens, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhofangirl101/pseuds/Doctorwhofangirl101
Summary: Emily meets her themree biggest male celebrity crushes
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit weird but I with it cause I write it a 2 in the morning

Year 13  
December 12th  
2019  
11:15 am

“I’ll be fine I can wait till lunch” I decided as the first bell went. “Com’on let’s head to Dance” Lizzy is called form a few meters away. “yeah” we all headed towards the creative arts (other that art) block and up the stairs.

12:25am

We walked into history and I nearly fainted at the sight of the 3 people stood at the front of the class. David Tennent, Matt Smith and Benedict Cumberbatch. “H…h...hi” I say as I walk past  
“Hello” Matt replies “yes hello” Benedict joins in “you must be Emily” David adds. “Y…yes how…how did you know”I stuttered “name badge” Matt taps my name badge on my chest “oh…oh yeah” I smiled as I sat down at my place at the back of the class remembering I was on the end. After we had all settled down David stepped up to address the class “hello 7MJO as you my have noticed we will be taking your class today, you will just be asking questions, now I know one of your names, Emily…” he paused I waved “… but I don’t know the rest of you so I’m sorry if I forget names but when you ask a question could you tell me your name first please” he continued. “Ok so when ever you want to start asking go ahead” Matt ended.  
Me and Alfie looked at each other elated at who was standing in front of us. I raised my hand “yes Emily” David said happy I was the first one to ask something “this is to David, your probably tiered of answering this but in good omens do you think that Crowley and Aziraphale could have been a couple?” I asked cautiously. “To some degree yes, in a way they are an old married couple they always argue and they adore each other in some way or another because they have spent 4000 years together…” I stopped listening to his words and just listened the the thick Scottish accent until the words “so personally yes I do think they could have been a couple” he looked over to see my reaction to see me happily smiling in a daze. A few more questions were asked then David looked over to see me still looking at him as if in a daze and said “I’m gonna go and have our first private chat with Emily, Emily would you like a chance to speak to all of us privately?” “Yes please” I said “then you need to be first come on” he insisted, I stumbled out the room looking back at Alfie to give him a wide smile.  
“Ok Em…” he said kneeling down to be just a bit shorter than me “… what do you wanna talk to me about?” He said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a note “I’ve made notes but also…” I pulled another note out of my pocket “ I want to give this to you. And by the way that is my current phone number but it wasn’t put on there for you or anything it was already on that note” I confirmed  
“You like me don’t you” he smirked  
“N…no” I said “you do anyone that can read body language would know that you like me” he laughed  
“Ok maybe I do, what of it?” I asked. “Why didn’t you just say, ya silly thing?” He said “I don’t know I just didn’t think I’d ever meet you and normally I plan what I’m gonna say when I like someone” I said. I had been staring at the floor since the beginning of the sentence now when I looked up his face was much closer to mine, he poked my right side gently in the ribs to make me giggle playfully and shy away from the finger, I ruffled his hair in the same playful fashion, then we were giggling like idiots tickling each other Until he fell backwards me falling on top “well hello there” I said going him a kiss on the cheek “is that all I get” he said playfully giving me a peck on the lips, the we both collapsed giggling again and I rolled to the side of him “can I take a picture” I asked “of course ya can” he answered. We took a few selfies then decided I better move on to the next one before they got suspicious. 

That’s the end of chapter one please tell me if you liked it also if you know me IRL plz don’t judge I just rlly wanted to write this


	2. I know I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear just listen to me

Ok, I’m really trying to keep writing, there might be a new chapter soon there might not, I don’t know how to explain my life to you but long story short, my parents divorced when I was very young and now I have control over which parent I want to be with at what time and I want the both to be happy, I have anxiety and separation issues, I was depressed though out lockdown and I’m not fully out of that tunnel, I can’t see my girlfriend for two more days we’ve already been apart for two weeks, I miss my friends and I want to be performing and dancing soon, so I’ve been practicing at home as much as I can, I only really write at night because I don’t sleep, but mostly I sit and procrastinate all day, so yeah my life isn’t much fun at the moment so…yah xx luv bye xx


End file.
